


Unusual Subway Meeting

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, subway meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Marinette gets a job and rushes to make sure she's not late. She ends up bumping into someone on the subway on the way to work.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Unusual Subway Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L3245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3245/gifts).



Marinette sat down in the seat; she let out a sigh. She had made the train. It would not be terrific if she missed the seven o'clock train. The next train was the seven forty-five train, which would have made her ultra late for her first day. She noticed a young man who sat next to her, somehow he seems familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Marinette shook her head slightly. It would be a good idea to make sure she had her portfolio ready just if they asked to see it.

  
She took her portfolio out of her bag and started to look at her designs.

  
"Those are nice designs." the man who sat next to her said.

  
"Thanks," Marinette said quietly.

  
"Would it be okay if I look at them with you until we get to your stops?" the young man asked.

  
"Umm..." Marinette started. There were no alarm bells were going off in her head. The young man seemed harmless enough. "Sure, I don't see why not. Are you into fashion?"

  
The young man looked at her from behind the sunglasses he wore. 

  
"You could say that."

  
Marinette didn't want to push, and she let the subject dropped.  
  
They continued to look at her designs. The young man asked her question, which she answered. The smile on the young man's face told her that he was indeed interested in fashion.

Marinette was surprised when they ended up getting off at the stop. The only thing was once they got off, the young man disappeared as soon as she stepped off the train. Marinette wanted to look for the young man, but she didn't. She headed to work.

Her first day was okay, not the best, and it seemed like another one of her workers, her name was Lila, wanted her not to be at the company. A few times, Lila had tripped her, which made the papers she held go flying across the room, and it took a while to pick them up and reorganize them. 

It made her late dropping them off at her supervisor's office. Marinette apologized profusely. Her supervisor ignored her apologies, and now it seemed like he would go out of his way to make Marinette miserable. 

_'This was just part of the job.'_ Marinette replied to herself in her head.

She wasn't going to complain if she did, she would end up not advancing in the company. That was something that wouldn't work for her. So she just stayed quiet and did what they asked of her.

* * *

A few weeks passed by, on the way to work, she would get to see the young man on the train. Today she had got up late and had to rush to catch the train, and she barely made it. The bags under her eyes would indicate she wasn't getting enough sleep; those were the conditions expected with this job. Marinette knew this and didn't complain. She sat down beside the young man and tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I am fine, just had a hard day at work yesterday. I had taken paperwork home with me so I can get it finished on time. I ended up getting to bed late. I skipped breakfast, but I will try and grab something before I go into work." Marinette told him.

In the time they've seen each other, they didn't know each other's names. Marinette wanted to ask, but right now wouldn't be the time to do that.

"That's not good," the young man said, as reached into his backpack and pulled out a half a Peanut butter sandwich and held it out to her.

"Thank you, but I don't want to take your lunch," Marinette said. 

"No, I insist. I can't let you go to work hunger," the young man told her.

"It's no problem. I want you to give it to you," the young man said; Marinette hesitates for a moment before she took half the sandwich.

"Thank you," Marinette said, as she unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

"No problem." 

"Somehow I feel like I know you, I can't place it. Can I asked what your name is?"

"It's Adrien."

"it's nice to meet you Andrien, my name it Marinette."

"Nice to meet you, Marinette, so how are things at work." 

"It's okay, I know I have to put in the time and effort before I can move up, but my supervisor seems to have it out for me, and my co-worker Lila had taken some of my work and passed it off as her own, but so far the high up to haven't used any of the designed she proposed yet." 

"I am sorry to hear that," Adrien said. 

"Don't mind me, I am sure you have things you want to do, you don't need me to use up your precious time by hearing my sob story," Marinette said.

"No, I want to hear about it. It's the only highlight of my day." Adrien admitted.

Hear rose to Marinette's cheeks. 

"Thank you, " Marinette quietly said.

"You're welcome. Well, our stop is coming up," Adrien said, as they both got ready to get off. Once again, Adrien disappeared as soon as they left the train.

* * *

When Marinette got into work and to her cubicle, she saw her supervisor packing up his office.

Marinette asked the person next to her a question.

"Exactly what going on?"

"Mr. Biggie is now demoted from the supervisor position. Not sure the exact reason why, but he's not happy right now." her co-worker told her.

Marinette watched as Mr. Biggie left. There was a woman who was short a bit plump with neat short black hair who entered the office with a box in hand. 

The plaque on her desk read Tikki Stringfellow Supervisor. The introduction between Tikki and all the workers under her was introduced to one another. Marinette smiled. One of her problems wasn't a problem any longer.

Marinette had a smile on her face.

"Miss Rossi, I would like to see you in my office with your portfolio," Tikki said, as she looked over at Lila, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lila grabbed a binder from her desk, walked into Tikki's office, and closed the door. It was ten minutes later did Lila come out and she looked pissed. She grabbed the few belonging she did have, and a security guard escorted her out of the building. 

It was an excellent day for Marinette. With both those obstacles out of the way, she would do better at her job. The thing was from that day on; she never ran into Adrien again on the subway. She would always wonder what happened to him.


End file.
